Death Note Issues
by My Twisted Fortune
Summary: When Maeko finds a Death Note, her hate against Kira changes into rivalry and vica versa. When Maeko accepts Light's teamwork proposal, it gets harder to stay away from L, especially when she actually doesn't want to... Rated T
1. The Finder

**DEATH NOTE ISSUES**

**Chapter 1. The finder**

****I sigh and look out of the window, not paying attention to class. It's a rainy day and I can hear everyone whispering about that Kira-person. I sigh again, annoyed this time, and roll my eyes. They are acting like he's a new God or something. I think it's all bullshit. No, I don't think that all those deaths are coincidences, but I can't see the link. How can someone kill another without touching the person? It's impossible, there's no proof! And if it was possible, how would Kira kill all those criminals? Fly around the world with an invisibility-cloak, flicking with his wand and yelling 'Abracadabra, ALL THE CRIMINALS DIE!' ? I chuckle and shake my head. _Impossible_. The bell rings and I rush out of the classroom. As I open the great door of the school, I grab my umbrella and walk through the rain.

But still… I can't stop thinking about it. Those deaths couldn't possibly be coincidences. Someone is killing them. But how? I refuse to believe that there is a sort of God or wizard killing them. Magic doesn't exist for God's sake! But how…?

When I open the door, I get a surprising tight hug from my mother, making her half-soaked too. The water drops out of my hair and my makeup is all over my face. ''I'm so glad that you are home, Maeko-chan! I was so worried, it took you so long!'' My mother's high-pitched voice yells into my ear. I push her away softly.  
''Mom, what's going on?'' I ask suspiciously. Normally, she would've yelled the fudge out of me.  
''You've could had been killed!'' Mom says panicking.  
I raise one eyebrow, and look at her from toe to top slowly. Has she gone crazy? What does she mean, killed?  
''Mom, about what in the world are you talking about. Did you watch your weird CSI show _again_ the whole night? I told you, you should go to sle…''. My mom interrupts me, grabbing my shoulders. ''Didn't you hear it? The rumours?'' She asks, her voice higher pitched than before. I shake my head.  
''Oh, you kids never read the daily papers, of course, and never watch the news… Kira is now also killing innocent people, you have to watch out! Especially you, Maeko-chan, because you are against Kira!'' She almost yells. I sigh.  
You see, Kira is not good. It's a bad, bad person.  
''Mom… Just calm down, I'm going upstairs. I have a test about two days, so.. I won't join dinner tonight.''. I take off my shoes and walk past her.  
''Again? You don't eat very often, is there something wrong? You don't have anorexia, do you?''. She grabs my shoulders again and turns me around, looking suspiciously at me. I roll my eyes and push her hands away.  
''Mom, I told you to calm down. I don't have anorexia. See you, and goodnight.''.

As I walk upstairs I can feel my mom looking worriedly at me. She needs to stop doing that.  
When I'm in my room, I open the window and look outside. It has finally stopped raining. The birds are flying again and the people are putting their umbrellas away.  
The TV on the building across my house is sending out the news.

_''Today, five criminals died because of a heart attack today. The first one, Matsuro Yamato, died five seconds after he was left free from jail. The second one, Hanabusa Yuki, died in her cell, same as the other three. Oh wait.. Excuse me, six criminals are murdered. Almost a minute ago, Senri Nagato died because of a heart attack too. Is this the work again of Kira?''._

Yeah, duh. It couldn't possibly be a _piglet_ who kills all the criminals. I still refuse to believe that this Kira-creature is a God. Or a wizard. Or a piglet. But _what if_ he was a God or a wizard… He only wanted to kill the criminals right? What's the point of killing innocent people? It's not like they've done anything. Wait, maybe Kira doesn't exist! Maybe it's just a deadly illness that's spreading all over the world! And it emerges in jail!

I shake my head. No, that can't be it. Who am I fooling? It isn't magic, it isn't an illness. That Kira person maybe _is_ a God, but where's the proof…?

Suddenly something black flies into my window and hits my head. ''Ouch!'' I mumble, and I rub my forehead. What was that? A bird, an umbrella? I look at the ground and see something I didn't expect to see.  
It's a book.  
Who the _heck_ throws a book at me?  
I look outside, but no one's there. He must have ran away, that bastard. I look at the book again and pick it up. It has written Death Note on the cover. That's an odd title, who wrote it?  
No writer. I open the book and I see empty pages. I smile.  
''Ah, it's a notebook. I see. No one has written in it yet… Maybe this could be used as a Diary, or a journal.'' I say to myself.  
''Nope, it can't be used like a diary.'' A low voice behind me says.

I startle and freeze. Who said that? I turn around and see a huge monster in front of me.  
It has dark wings, bright blue eyes, sharp teeth, red lipstick on his lips, he's skinny with long arms and long sharp nails, red combed back hair and a pale skin. Not to mention that he scares the hell out of me.

Great, I'm going to die. This monster is going to eat me up or take me to his world to become his slave. Or maybe I've done something awful, I have to die and go to hell! Either way I'm screwed. I want to say good-bye to the world, to my mom, to my friends…

''Who and what are you? And what are you doing in my room?'' I ask, with a rambling voice. It couldn't have been any better. My stupid consciousness had to talk to him. So stupid.  
''I am Dai, and I am a Shinigami. That is my Death Note. You can write the names of people in it, and they will die.''.  
I raise one eyebrow at the… _Creature_. Now I realize what the hell is happening here. Am I dreaming? This is impossible. Technically this can't be happening.  
''You've got to be joking right?''. The creature shakes his head. My eyes widen. It's still impossible.  
Then I realize that the curtains are still open.  
''Can other people see you too?'' I ask, not closing them just yet.  
''Nope. Only the ones who touch my book, or a page of the book, can see me. So, at the moment, only you can see me. I will be with you 24 hours a day, 7 days per week, actually all the time. I have to stay with the owner of the book.'' Dai grins. I frown.

I still can't understand. I still have to be dreaming. Maybe I'm lucid dreaming? No, I'm certainly not dreaming. Now what should I do? _If_ that thing is real and _if_ he is going to stay with me all day and night… I don't really have an option.

''I guess you're my new best friend then, hmm…?'' I say, clacking with my tongue. Dai shrugs.  
''Maybe.'' He answers coolly.

After a couple seconds of silence, I decide to break the ice.  
''So… Would you like something to eat, or something…?'' I ask. So cheesy, but I have nothing else to say.  
''What do you have?'' Dai asks. I frown a bit at Dai's emotionless voice and gaze. Doesn't this guy feel anything? He could've said 'Thank you' at least! I bet he's a spoiled Shinigami, taking everything for granted.  
''Fruit and candy. Would you like to eat an apple?'' I answer politely. I have to stay calm and nice. I don't want him to take me to the Underworld, if that was even possible. Heck, there's a _Shinigami _standing into my room, telling me that I could _kill_ people with a _book._ _Everything_'s possible now.  
''Nope. I don't like them. Give me a lollipop. Strawberry.''. I throw the lollipop at him.  
''Sure.'' I grab a lollipop myself, apple flavoured. ''So, I'll take a wild guess… There are more Shinigami than only you?''. Dai nods.  
''Correct. Now, what are you waiting for?'' He sounds impatient. Huh, he does have an emotion. I look at him with a confused gaze.  
''What do you mean?''.  
''Don't you want to kill people or something? Don't you have someone in mind to kill?''  
''Nah, not really.'' I shake my head and sit in my desktop chair. ''I'm going to watch TV.''.  
''Damn, you are boring…''. I grab the TV remote and shoot a glare at Dai.

_''Hello, my name is Kuran Miyoshi. We have big, bad news. A new criminal called Akeboshi Akira killed a ten years old girl called Sanada Akiko this morning. The police found her body fifteen minutes ago. According to outsiders she was just walking on the street and accidentally bumped into the man. He pushed her against the wall and shot a bullet through her head. She died immediately. The police didn't catch him yet, they are looking for…''_

I look at the screen blindly two seconds before I realize that this is my chance to try the Death Note. I grab the black book and a pen, looking curiously at Dai.  
''Can I also describe how he dies, like the cause etcetera?'' I ask him, clicking my pen.  
As Dai nods, I immediately write what comes first on my mind.

Akeboshi Akira. He died because of suicide, at 10.19 pm, after he was sitting in train 26 to Tokyo and feeling guilty, he shot a bullet through his own head.

''And? What do you think?'' I ask Dai with a victorious smile. Dai shrugs. ''I guess it's okay. I've seen better.''. I roll my eyes and smile. I knew there was a sadistic person deep inside of me.

_''Wait, what? Oh, excuse me, but I've just been told that the Akeboshi suddenly died. Of two causes! His fellow passengers told the police that he was suddenly crawling on the ground, screaming, and that he drew his pistol and shot himself. He was probably getting a heart attack! This is one of the most mysterious deaths I've ever seen...''_

I raise one eyebrow. A heart attack? I can't remember me writing his cause was a heart attack. Does that mean Kira was planning on killing him too? He must have noticed that there was another person having the same plan… It's not something you can't possibly notice. I smirk. Look at me, first refusing to believe in Kira, and now I killed the same guy Kira wanted to kill. Seems like I have no other option than to believe in him. I startle out of my thoughts when I hear Dai laughing. Whoa, another emotion!  
''Seems like you and Kira both wanted to kill that man. What a teamwork, ha-ha-ha!'' Dai laughs.I grin and nod. ''Seems like it. But it's okay. I like a little competition.''.  
Dai looks at me, and bursts out laughing again.  
''Am I still boring?'' I look curiously at him, smiling my victorious smile again. Dai shakes his head.  
''Not anymore! I wonder how this is going to work out!''


	2. The Keeper

**DEATH NOTE ISSUES**

**Author Note**

I'm sorry for the First Chapter. It was extremely short. I'm trying to make it longer. It's quite difficult though, I had a writer's block for probably two and a half years. Yes, two and a half. You have no idea how terrible that is. It's still a short Chap, but I hope you will be enjoying it anyway.  
Great thanks for my first reviewer Red Lips And Cloudy Eyes and Ravenclaw Alchemist!  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYONE EXCEPT YAGAMI LIGHT IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Keepers.**

It has been a couple weeks now, and I start to hate Kira more and more. And it looks like people around me start loving him more! They are making sites, programs, YouTube videos about him! Am I the only one who sees his true form? A fake God, a serial killer, killing innocent people? Thinking he's better than me? That stupid, arrogant bastard. I can't stand of. If I knew him personally, I'd kill him and leave this job to me. I am much better! God of the World, hmph! That title could better be referred to me! Maeko, Goddess of the World… I damn like it. I only kill people who deserve to die. I just can't understand why people still love him so much! What are they going to do next, set up a Kira-fan-club at school?

As I lay in the grass, enjoying the hot summer sun, I can hear a faint voice coming closer and closer. I put off my sunglasses and look in the voice's direction.

''Maeko-chan! MAEKO-CHAN!''. Oh no. Not him. I roll my eyes and sit up.  
He has been in love with me for three years already and he still doesn't get the hint that I don't want him. He thinks he's the ladies' man though he isn't at all. He has brown, combed back hair, braces, a cap and glasses. Long, really thin and extremely clumsy. He is the most unpopular guy at school and his looks are… Well, I'm not going to describe them. Mostly I'm just staying nice to these people because they barely have friends, but this just takes too long. Soru is getting really annoying now. But of course, he is really smart, and he lets me cheat at every math test. That's the only positive thing I know about him. That's where I use him for. I must be a terrible person.

''What is it, Soru.'' I say in an slightly annoyed tone. I place my hands on my hips and sigh.  
''Well, Maeko-chan.. I was wondering..'' Soru starts, but I interrupt him. ''No. Again. For the thousandth time. I will not go out with you.''. ''You even didn't let me finish! I wasn't about to ask you out this time!'' Soru says. He sounds insulted and I sigh again. ''Well, okay then. Shoot it.''. Soru nods and takes a deep breath. ''I was wondering if you wanted to join our Kira Fan Club! The meeting is on every Tuesday after school! We'll know all facts about Kira, and we'll talk and draw about him! It's going to be freaking awesome! Please join, Maeko-chan!''.  
I raise one eyebrow and I feel like face palming myself. I knew it. Geez, these people are so pathetic. Then I hear Dai's voice behind me. ''A club about Kira, hmm? If I were you, I would join that club. If you want to defeat Kira, you have to know more about him, not?'' Dai chews on a lollipop. I frown a little.

Dai is right. If I really want to defeat Kira, I need to know more about him. Maybe we'll even get so far that we discover his methods, his secrets. If I know that, I could easily destroy him! Then I will be the new God! The ruler of the world! I will make this my own place! I will blackmail the government and they have to do what I say. I would make the world a better place. I could threaten everyone, stop the wars! I would be the Queen of the World! And no one would be able to stop me…

''God of the World…'' I whisper while dreaming.  
''Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't quite hear you.'' Soru says, frowning.  
''Huh? Oh sorry. You know what, Soru? It's a pleasure to join your group. Thanks for the invitation. I will meet you at the meeting!''. Soru grinned and his eyes twinkle. He claps his hands of excitement and I roll my eyes. 'Add a jump and a ''O MY GOSH!'' and you can define him as gay…' I think by myself.  
''Thank you, Maeko-chan! You won't regret it! The meeting is at four o'clock at my place! I wrote the address in your history book…''. I raise one eyebrow at Soru. He blushes like hell. ''Hehe, I wrote it last week for… You know! Just in case.''. I shake my head. Just in case…  
''Yeah, I guess. I'll see you Tuesday then.'' I say slowly, not sure if I actually want to be in his house. The school bell rings, and I quickly grab my bag and walk away from Soru, in my house's direction. As I successfully avoided my mother's worried speech about Kira again, I rush upstairs and lay down on my bed, staring at the gray ceiling. It has a couple black spots and one small hole, where my lamp used to hang. I sigh and close my eyes.

What would actually happen at the meeting Tuesday? Where are we going to talk about? What Kira could be like? Are we going to try to find out what his secret power is? What is Kira? Is Kira an old, almost dying man, or just a teenager, maybe a middle aged man? Is it even a man? It could be a woman. How does he or she kill people? Is it magic after all? Thousands of questions rush through my head as I look at Dai. He's chewing on a lollipop again, and gazing out of the window.

How much do I know about him? Nothing much actually. The only things I know is that he's a Death God, that his name's Dai, that he likes lollipops and that he is actually the real owner of this Death Note. I huff and grab the Death Note. I open it and look at all the names I've already written. Do these pages ever stop? Is there a last page? I huff again and grin slightly. Unbelievable, that you can kill people via a book. You just have to write their names down. You don't even have to touch them. That way there's no proof you killed them. No weapon, no fingerprints, no evidence at all.

Suddenly an amazing bullet shot through my head. I sit up and look at Dai. A grin appears on my face and I start to laugh.  
''It is all so clear now. How could I be so stupid? It's so freaking obvious. I can kill people with the Death Note where ever I want, whenever I want and however I want.''. Dai turns around and looks at me with a confused face, raising one eyebrow.  
''Yeah, you can. I thought you already figured that out.''. I jump off of my bed and stand in front of Dai, still laughing. ''I know how Kira kills those people! I know his secret weapon! It's the same Goddamn book as this one! He also owns a Death Note! It's the perfect weapon!'' I yell at Dai, and Dai nods in approval. He takes his lollipop out of his mouth and leans against my desk.  
''Hm. I guess that Ryuk is the real owner of Kira's Death Note then. He lost it a month ago and once you lose it, you can't have it back.''. I frown.  
''What happens if I lose it?''. ''If you lose it, probably someone else will find it and use it. And then I will have to leave you. So don't lose it.'' Dai turns away and puts his lollipop back into his mouth again. I grin.  
''Oh? And why exactly don't you want me to lose this Death Note? Well?''. ''You know.. Just..'' Dai stumbles. My grin widens and I laugh softly. This is so genius. Time to tease him even more.  
''You like me, don't you?'' My voice is higher-pitched than normal and I try to look at him, but Dai's face is still turned away. ''Fine. I like you. Whatever. Just as friends. Or acquaintances. Or something like that. And I want to find out who that Kira person is. Can I stop now?''.  
I laugh. ''Yeah, that's enough for now. Don't worry, I like you too. As a friend. So I won't the lose the Death Note.''. ''Yeah whatever. Give me another lollipop. Banana flavored.''. I roll my eyes and throw him another lollipop.

It's Tuesday, and I'm walking with Soru and Dai to the meeting. Soru keeps on talking about how glad he is that I joined his club and that the rest of the club also is. I don't even pay attention. I wonder how this meeting is going to be. Are all those other members nerds? Or popular people? Do I know them? I shrug. I will see eventually.

We finally arrive and I see four other people waiting in front of Soru's house. I bet he has never had this much company. I observe the other members. One guy and three girls. Unknown to me. So, we're with six. Not much, I expected to be more actually. Since people fall over heels for Kira. My eye immediately falls again on the boy. He has brown, slight messy hair and he's tall. He has a nice smile and according to his outfit he attends the same school I do. I walk past him and smile at him. He nods and smiles back. Though his smile is warm, I get shivers from him. There's something mysterious about him. I can't really put a finger on it. He walks behind me, giving me a comfortable but also an uncomfortable feeling. I sit down on a brown leather couch in the corner, and the boy takes a seat next to me. I don't mind though, since he's kind of attractive. A 'I-Just-Hit-Puberty'-voice distracts me.

''Welcome everyone, to the Kira fan club! I'm so glad all of you came…'' Soru glances at me and blushes slightly. ''… especially Maeko-chan. She used to be a Kira hater, but now she has finally changed her mind and she's one of us now!'' Soru says, with a lot of delight in his voice. Ugh, I need to puke. I can hear Dai smirking next to me. A minute of silence makes me uncomfortable.  
''So.. Erm.. Let's discuss about Kira.'' Soru tries to break the ice. ''Maeko-chan, why did you hate Kira first? And why did you change your mind?''. All the faces turn to me and I turn as red as a tomato. Shit, what am I going to say? I suck at improvising. I need to come up with something and fast.  
''Erm.. Well, at first I thought people were just making it up to get attention or something, and that most of the deaths were coincidences, but a friend of mine explained to me with all these complicated theories that it couldn't have been coincidence so I guess I just started believing in him since then.'' I say stumbling. I can see the boy next to me looking at me with a slight confused face.  
''Ah, fascinating! And who is that friend of yours? Maybe you should bring him or her with you next time! Would be lovely!'' Soru says, full of happiness. Okay, I've decided. He's definitely gay.  
''He's dead.'' I say bluntly. Shit, I need to cover up. ''And, I don't want to talk about it, actually.''. ''Good one.'' Dai says, and I nod.  
''Oh I see… I'm very sorry for your loss, Maeko-chan!''. The rest of the group silently approves. Soru continues. ''And how about you, girls? Why do you believe in the Kira Theory?''. I turn around and I see the three girls on the other couch, grinning like crazy. ''We only heard he might be hot.'' One girl says with an extremely high-pitched voice. She's not from here though. She naturally blonde, pretty, very skinny and blue eyes. She must be from the US, a cheerleader or something. You can smell her attitude in Europe. ''Yeah, and we thought maybe with this fan club he might visit us.'' Another girl says. Wait, I do know her. I've been friends with her in the 7th grade of High School. Yuki is her name. Same name as my niece. Too bad she turned out like this.  
''And maybe he wants to take one of us out on a date! KYAAAAH!'' the third girl screams, and the other girls start KYAAAH-ing too. I roll my eyes. I don't know the third girl, but I don't like her already. Maybe I should write their names in the Death Note. I chuckle softly.  
''Ah, okay… Erm… Interesting, I guess. And how about you? What's your name, actually?'' Soru asks the boy who's sitting next to me. I turn to him. He smirks, and my curiosity grows even more.  
''My name is Yagami Light. I'm only here because I would like to hear some information about Kira. It's a fascinating person and I want to know more about him.'' The boy says. His voice is low and mysterious, yet so open and sweet. When he glances back at me, I can feel a connection. A spark. It's weird, but I have this feeling that we have a lot of common. Light smiles at me and I smile back.  
''Cool. So, does anyone here knows something useful about Kira? Some news?''. ''I've heard there is a second Kira since last week. Someone found out Kira's secret and uses it for the reason. Some think they work together.'' The High School cheerleader says. Light and I turn to the girls quickly at the same time. When we realize we did, we slowly turn back like nothing's going on. I glance at Light. Why'd he turn around so quickly like me? So suspicious…  
''Really?'' Soru smiles and he grabs a white crayon, writing 'KIRA ll' on the blackboard standing next to Soru. '' Very interesting! Kira the Second!''. I slowly grab a bit of paper and write in small but readable letters a letter to Dai. I lay it on my knee, covering it a bit with my hands. Dai notices it and reads the letter out loud.

_That Light person is a little weird. Do you think he knows more about Kira?_

Dai bursts out laughing. ''I already found some stuff out about the boy, but I won't say anything! You have to find it out yourself!''. My eyes widen and I want to yell at Dai. What does he mean with 'I won't say anything!' ?. I have all the rights to know what he's hiding! He must tell me! I quickly erase the last message and write a new one.

_You better tell me, moron! I have to know!_

Dai shakes his head and laughs again. ''No way! You are so into that Kira stuff, I'm not! It's your business, I'm only traveling with you!''. I roll my eyes and crumble the message. Goddamned, I need to find out! Maybe Light knows Kira in real life! I have to know!  
I glance at Light, but he's just staring at the blackboard and listening to Soru. Well, actually, he doesn't really look like he's listening. He's zoned-out, in his own world, probably thinking of Kira. He just gazes in front of him. Makes me even more curious…


	3. A New Beginning

**DEATH NOTE ISSUES**

**Author Note.  
**I don't own Yagami Light, L's speech and the whole Death Note concept.

* * *

**Chapter 3. A New Beginning**

When the meeting is finally over, I decide to go after Light. He seems to be an interesting person. He doesn't talk much, but if he does, some intelligent words come out of his mouth.  
Maybe he knows more about Kira than he actually told us.  
''Light-kun!'' I yell, and Light turn around. ''Ah, hi there, Maeko-chan.''. I walk next to him and we walk in my house's direction. ''What'd you think of the meeting?'' he asked.  
''I have to be honest, it was a bit boring… Those girls are only in the club because of the 'hot' rumors, Soru is totally in love with me and I really didn't receive any useful information about Kira. How about you?''. Light shrugged. ''I thought it was kind of interesting… Sometimes.'' He smirks, ''But you're right, in some ways… I mean, I also thought I would learn something more about Kira today, but no one said something interesting about that. Except about Kira the Second…''.  
I nod. You know, it does sound kind of awesome. Kira the Second… I really have a name now. I'm fabulous. The corners of my mouth cringle up as I repeat that in my head. Lights voice snaps me out of my fantasies.  
''Let's do some research together tomorrow. I bet we will find more about Kira on the Internet than we ever will in the fan club.''. Light smiles and I smile back. ''Great. Tomorrow, eleven o'clock, at the library?''. ''No problem. See you there. Take care of yourself.'' He says to me as he lays his hand on my shoulder. I can feel my cheeks burning and I wave Light good-bye. I walk further to my house, trying to avoid my mother again, but this time, I fail.  
''MAEKO-CHAN! Is that you?'' I roll my eyes and sigh annoyed. ''Listen to this, there is a second Kira!'' My mother's high-pitched voice echoes through the house.  
''I KNOW MOM! I'm going upstairs, I have to study for tomorrow. I'll take a lollipop!'' I yell back at her. When I'm upstairs, I throw the lollipop to Dai and turn on my laptop immediately.  
I decide to do a little research already. As far as I know, the internet never let me down. So it won't this time either. I click on my web browser and type 'KIRA' in on Google. As I scroll down my scream, I sigh annoyed again. Only Kira fan sites… Ridiculous people. Would there be a website for Kira the Second? I shake the thoughts off and turn on my TV on. I frown when I don't see the news, but I weird sign. It looks like the letter L. Suddenly it begins to talk. I raise both my eyebrows. What kind of new TV-show is this?

_''I… I don't believe it… This was an experiment to test a hunch I had. But I never really thought… Kira… You can actually kill people without direct contact… So… My hunch was right… I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. But you can… You'd have to, of course. It didn't make sense otherwise.''_

My eyes widen and I look at Dai, who was also gazing at the TV. What is this…?

_''Listen to me, Kira, if you just killed Lind. L. Tailor, the man you saw on TV. He was a condemned criminal, scheduled to today, at this hour. It wasn't me. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems… But I, L, do in fact exist.''_

My mouth falls open in disbelief. ''No… Way.'' I gasp. That is the real L? I should definitely watch out for him. He is extremely dangerous… What will Kira do now?

_''SO, COME ON! KILL ME IF YOU CAN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? COME ON! GO AHEAD AND KILL ME. I'M STILL HERE. CAN'T DO IT KIRA?''_

''He can't…'' I whisper. ''He cannot see your face and he doesn't know your real name.''

_''Evidently, you AREN'T able to kill me. So there are a few people you can't kill. That's a valuable clue. Now I'll give you some information, in return.''._

I shove my chair closer to the TV. I need to know that information. It could be very useful.

_''Although it was announced that this was being televised globally… Actually, it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan, Kira.''_

I almost fall of my chair. ''You've got to be kidding me… He lives in the Kanto region… Just like me! He could be my neighbor, or a classmate, or…'' I stumble out of disbelief. Dai shakes his head. ''Unbelievable… Well, that L person is sharp. You have to be alert, Maeko. Or else he will catch you too.''. I nod.

_''And, although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime, when compared to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, was not very serious. Moreover, this case was reported only in Japan, nowhere else… That was all the information I needed. I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan! And that your first victim was nothing but a guinea pig for testing your powers! We broadcast first to Kanto because it has the largest regional population in the country. That you happened to be there was pure luck. I didn't expect this to work out so perfectly according to plan, but… Kira, it would interest me greatly to know HOW you carry out your murders… But that's something I can find out AFTER I catch you! I'M GOING TO FIND AND DISPOSE YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I'M… I'M RIGHTEOUS!''_

A moment of silence. I can't believe… I cannot believe what just happened. Kira lives in my region, L discovered that by his amazing, genius plan… I could be in danger. What should I do?

_''Till we meet again, Kira.''._

Shit just got real.

''Maeko-chan!'' Light yells at me. I turn around and wave at him. I can't help but blush. Just looking at him walking so calmly and relaxed, with his hands in his pockets and that extremely sexy smirk… I almost melt when I look at him. I swear, I could be a puddle within the next three seconds. He walks in my direction and we end up walking to school together.  
''Light-kun! How are you? Your house is really near mine, isn't it?'' I ask.  
''I'm good, thanks. This is the last week of school before the vacation, isn't it? Are you going on a holiday?'' Light asks. I shake my head.  
''No, I have to study and other things to do… How about you?''.  
''No, the same reason.'' Light looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes. His brown hair softly blows with the wind. ''How about we study together this weekend?''. I can feel my cheekbones heating up again. ''Don't you have a girlfriend? Are you allowed to be my study mate?'' I ask slowly. Light chuckles. ''No, I don't have a girlfriend. I do have my eyes on someone though…'' Light winks at me and I blush multiple shades of red. I laugh sheepishly at him, mentally face palming myself. Why is it so hard to respond smoothly, like they do in those romance movies?  
Suddenly, a hyperactive, blonde girl jumps in front of Light and I. I look at her and I recognize her. It's Misa! From the TV show! What is she doing here? Does she know Light? A bullet of jealousy shoots through my stomach.  
''M-Misa? What are you doing here?'' Light stumbles, seeming confused. Misa grins widely and grabs Light's hand. I slightly glare at her, wanting to cut her hand off.  
''I wanted to see you! I miss you, Light-kun!'' Misa whined. Then she looks at me.  
''Who is this? A friend of you?''. I smile a fake smile and nod at her.  
''I'm sorry, I am Maeko. I'm a huge fan of you, Misa!''. ''Ah, okay, I see! Nice to mee…'' Light cuts Misa off, snapping at her. ''Misa. Go home. I don't have time for you now.''. I frown a little at Light. That was very mean. Misa pulls a sad face, nods slowly and walks away, getting followed by a couple of her fans. ''So, you obviously have great contact with her, Light. You're very lucky that Misa is in love with you. Many, many other boys are jealous.'' I make my comment. Light smirks. ''Yeah, I figured. Too bad I don't feel the same way about her.'' The corners of my mouth curl up when I hear that. ''But you see, it's no problem if you're going to study with me this weekend. Saturday, three o'clock, at my house?''. I nod. ''Great! I'll see you Saturday then!''. Light also nods, and he winks at me. ''Can't wait.''. With that, he leaves. I watch him walking away, my head cocked a little to the left.  
''Someone's sailing on the Love Boat.'' Dai's voice snaps me out of my gaze. I shoot a glare at him. ''Am not. Shut up.''. Dai grins widely. ''Did you ever fall in love?'' I ask out of curiosity.  
Dai raises one eyebrow, and then smirks at me. ''I'm a Death God, why would I fall in love? And with who? Nah, I'm not born to be loved or to be a lover. I'm more the Death, murder type. You?''. I shake my head.  
''I did have three boyfriends in the past, but they were nothing… Those middle school boyfriends. It was more a sort of friendship than a relationship. Oh well, what would you expect of a middle-scholar. They were cute and I loved to play with them, but… Not really.''. I look up at the sky.  
''Light is different though. I don't know why, or how but I just feel… This sort of bond between us. It's a different atmosphere.'' I smile. ''And his smirk is just so… Sexy and his hair always falls perfect, even if it's windy. And his eyes… Are so beautiful, they pierce through your heart. His voice makes me shiver and when he winks… I just melt…''.  
Dai laughs.  
''Ha-ha, how romantic! Did you also already planned how your wedding is going to be? Names and looks of your children? House? Ha-ha!''. I shoot another glare at Dai.  
''Stop teasing me! I'm not that awful!''. I am lying. I am that awful. But come on, which girl isn't? I pretend that I'm wearing a beautiful long, white, sleeveless dress, getting married on the beach when the sun goes under, with the perfect man with dark hair, dark eyes and an amazing smile and body. He puts the ring with a great, shimmering diamond around my fourth finger. I'll have two children ( I don't know their names yet) , and my house is going to be great and white and with six bedrooms and four bathrooms and a pool and…  
And I just catch myself on being awful again.

It's Saturday, ten o'clock, and I ring Lights doorbell. I am way too early. I wait a couple seconds and then decide to leave. But then at that moment, Light opens the door, and when he sees me, he lights up. ''Ah, Maeko-chan! You're early! Please come in! Sorry for the mess, I just had breakfast!''. I smile. ''No problem!''. I step into the house and look around a bit.  
''I like your house… Oh, and I brought some books, just in case.''. ''I see. Good. Well, let's go upstairs then!''. Light walks on the stairs, and instead of following him, I take time to look at some pictures. I smile when I recognize him as baby. He was so cute… And he has a little sister. How old would she be? Ten, eleven? Then I look at the family picture. Light looks a lot like his mother… His mother seems so nice, though his father seems a little stricter. His sister grins widely and Light puts up his smirk.  
''Maeko-chan? Are you coming?'' Light asks from upstairs. I snap out of my thoughts. ''Oh, yeah, sorry! I was stunned by your cute baby pictures, ha-ha!'' I laugh as I walk the stairs. I see Light blushing. He is so cute when he blushes!

When we're in his room, I take my books and I'm going to sit on his bed. Light sits next to me and he takes one of my books. He opens it and begins studying it. ''So…'' I try to break the ice. ''Did you also see that weird Kira message on TV? With that L?''. Light immediately looks up. He nods. ''Yeah I did.. It was pretty weird isn't it? I wonder why L just didn't show his face…'' His voice sounded a bit annoyed. It even had a slight anger in it.  
''So that Kira couldn't kill him.''. Light raises both his eyebrows and looks at me with a questioning face. ''T-That's what he said right?'' I stumble. Light nods slowly.  
''Yes, it is. It is true indeed. But Kira couldn't have killed L anyway.''. I narrow my eyes a bit.  
''You are right about that. Kira didn't know L's true name.''. Light looks at me, his eyes widened. ''What did you say…?''. I swallow. I have gone too far. What do I say now? I can hear the panic bomb ticking in my head. ''N-Nothing. Something stupid. Never mind. Do you also like sushi? I love sushi!'' I say quickly. And again I am mentally face palming myself. Sushi? For real? Light laughs. ''Yeah, I do. Now if you will excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. Be right back, make yourself at home''. I nod. When Light closes the door of his room, I sigh.  
''You have such original ideas. Sushi? Would have never come up with that!'' Dai laughs at me. ''Shut up. I was panicking, this was the first thing that came to my mind.''. ''Yeah, sure.'' He grins. I roll my eyes and shake my head out of annoyance. I stand up and decide to take a look around his room. It's different from mine. It's so neat, strict, and clean. It doesn't have many colors and it has a bigger bed. His desk is a bit of a mess though. Books are lying all over it. A bag of potato chips is open and a few apples lay next to it. I walk to the desk and open one of the drawers. Then I see something really suspicious. It looks somewhat familiar… It looks like a notebook, or a diary. Then I realize something. .

**Flashback.**

_Suddenly something black flies into my window and hits my head. ''Ouch!'' I mumble, and I rub my forehead. What was that? A bird, an umbrella? I look at the ground and see something I didn't expect to see.  
It's a book.  
Who the__heck__throws a book at me?  
I look outside, but no one's there. He must have ran away, that bastard. I look at the book again and pick it up. It has written Death Note on the cover. That's an odd title, who wrote it?  
No writer. I open the book and I see empty pages. I smile.  
''Ah, it's a notebook. I see. No one has written in it yet… Maybe this could be used as a Diary, or a journal.'' I say to myself.  
''Nope, it can't be used like a diary.'' A low voice behind me says._

_I startle and freeze. Who said that? I turn around and see a huge monster in front of me.  
It has dark wings, bright blue eyes, sharp teeth, red lipstick on his lips, he's skinny with long arms and long sharp nails, red combed back hair and a pale skin. Not to mention that he scares the hell out of me._

_Great, I'm going to die. This monster is going to eat me up or take me to his world to become his slave. Or maybe I've done something awful, I have to die and go to hell! Either way I'm screwed. I want to say good-bye to the world, to my mom, to my friends…_

_''Who and what are you? And what are you doing in my room?'' I ask, with a rambling voice. It couldn't have been any better. My stupid consciousness had to talk to him. So stupid.  
''I am Dai, and I am a Shinigami. That is my Death Note. You can write the names of people in it, and they will die.''._

**End flashback.**

I look at Dai, but his facial expression is almost emotionless. You've got to be kidding me… This cannot be true. This is too much of a coincidence. It must be a normal journey book. I turn the book around and look at the cover.

Death Note.

Shit.

''Ha, didn't expect that, now did you?'' An unknown voice says. I turn around and face another Death God. Same size as Dai, but his looks are a bit boring. His skin is grey-ish and his hair is black. He has blue eyes and a black… Suit? He is wearing dark-blue lipstick. Why do all the Death Gods wear lipstick? I nod at the Death God. ''Nice to meet you…?'' I say to him. Then I turn to Dai, who was grinning. ''So this was the thing you didn't want to tell me! You knew this since the beginning!'' Dai nods. Then I hear the flushing sound of the toilet. Light is coming. _Kira_ is coming. Light opens the door and freezes when he sees me with his Death Note. His mouth falls open. ''Maeko-chan… I can explain… But how… Please, keep this a secret.'' Lights voice is rambling like hell. I chuckle, and walk in the direction of my bag.  
''I won't, Kira.'' I open my bag. ''You know, we'd better work together. I don't like it when other people are interrupting my work, especially when I know who they are.'' I say. Light looks at me with a confused look. I chuckle. He looks so cute again.  
''What do you mean with 'my work' ?'' he asks slowly. I smirk and take my math book out of my bag. I throw it at him, and he catches it. ''Open it.'' I demand. Light first looks at me even more confused and then opens the book. When he sees the Death Note, his eyes widen. He stays silent for a couple seconds.  
''Wait… Are you…?'' Light stumbles, trying to make a full sentence. I laugh.  
''Yep. You know, I was shocked too, finding out your secret… Never thought you would be Kira. Though you have the brains. Now I understand why you joined the club. ''  
Light grins. ''Never expected of you that you would be Kira the Second, Maeko-chan. Oh, and my Death God's name is Ryuk. ''. I nod at Ryuk. Then I point at Dai. ''That's Dai.''. Light nods at Dai, and Dai nods back. Light turns to me again and takes a step closer to me. He grins evilly. ''About your proposal… I accept. Let's work as a team.'' He reaches out his hand. I smile and shake his hand.  
''Pleasure to work with you, Light-kun. Let's make this world a better place. Together.''.


End file.
